I'll Be There I Promise
by WaterlooRoadGeek
Summary: {Based On Saturday's Episode No Summary Yet But Please Read} {Lithan} {Tam}
1. Chapter 1

**This Is Based On Saturdays Episode...**

**Storyline: Lily Finds Out Cal Only Slept With Her For A Bet And She Gets Upset. Sam Finds Her In The Ladies Toilets(Yes I'm Bringing Back Tom And Sam) And Slaps Cal (Gotta Love Sam). Cal Then Starts A Horrible Rumor About Lily On Facebook And Everyone Belives Cal Apart From Sam, Tom And Ethan. (Pairings Will Be Tam And Lithan And Eventually Cal/Tamzin) Also Lots And Lots Of Lily/Sam Friendship**

**Enjoy...**

**Chelsea**

**xx**

**P.S Bad Language Will Be Used(Rate T)**

Lily was in the toilets gripping onto the edge of the sink trying hard not to cry. Wispy hairs had freed themselfs from her ponytail and the little makeup she had applyed(To impress Cal) had run down her face. Sam walked into the toilets and saw Lily and was concerned for her friend.

"Lily whats happened" Sam's voice was full of concern Lily couldn't speak she just broke down into tear Sam wrapped her arms around her friend and comforted her"Hey what's up tell me"

"Cal and Fletch" Lily said crying even harder Sam felt a sudden rage inside of her

"What have those two pricks done now"Sam said getting angrier

"Fletch betted 40 quid that Cal couldn't get me into bed"Sam looked at Lily shocked

"Oh my... Lily are you okay... don't awnser that stupid question" Sam got some tissue and gave it to Lily a tissue Lily didn't have time to awnser Rita and Tamzin had walked in laughing at something when Rita saw Lily she stopped and whispered something to Tamzin they both went into fits of giggles Sam looked at Lily"Come on lets go to the cafe"

"Okay"Lily said in almost a whisper. They walked out to the cafe when they got to reception everyone was laughing about Lily. Lily felt tears spring to her eyes Sam saw Lily's eyes watering she hated seeing her best friend cry she turned around to everyone in reception and yelled

"Why don't all of you lot shut up before I shut you up myself" Everyone was scared of Sam(Apart for Ethan, Lily and Tom) so they all shut up"Thats what I thought" Sam and Lily continued to the cafe

"Thanks for sticking up for me Sam" Lily said letting out her first smile of the day

"Its okay what are best friends for"

The rest of the day ran smoothly Lily and Sam walked into the staffroom when Lily's heart dropped her locker had writing all over it and was broke open Lily couldn't handle it anymore she ran out the staffroom and ran towards the toliets Sam went over to Lily's locker and got her stuff when Cal walked in laughing his gang behind him(Tamzin, Rita, Iain, Louise, And Noel)he went over to Sam

"Like what I did to her locker Nicholls" Cal laughed whilst his little group sniggered the other ED members had walked in at this time

"No but I like the fat lip you have there" Cal looked confused

"What Fat..." Cal didn't finish his sentence when Sam's fist collided with Cal's Lip

"Stay away from Lily or you'll be sorry"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry For The Lack Of Updates Been So Busy:( Promise I'll Update Have A Teacher Training On Monday So I'll Do Upates Then And Tommorow**

**Enjoy **

**Chels**

**xx**

**WARNING: Swearing, Violence, And Bulimia From This Chapter Onwards**

**Chapter 2**

Lily sat in the peace garden she couldn't stop crying why did she have to be the victim of Cal's stupid games why couldn't it be someone else. She stood up and started to walk back to the main entrance she wiped the makeup off of her face and put on a fake smile. Sam had walked out of the ED and looked at Lily

"Hey are you okay"Sam asked passing Lily her stuff

"Yeah i'm fine"Lily looked at Sam and smiled but Sam knew Lily too well

"Come on you can stay with me tonight we need a comedy night me, you and two pots of Ben&amp;Jerrys sounds good"Sam asked Lily just let out a laugh as she smiled and nodded"First stop the shops to buy icecream"

"Wait where's Tom"Lily asked looking confused

"Oh he's with Ethan tonight so we can just have a girls night in no boys aloud" Lily smiled she was lucky to have such a great friend

* * *

Lily and Sam had settled down on Sam's sofa they had chosen to watch Shaun of the dead which was Lily's favoritue horror comedy. They were halfway through the movie when Lily's phone vibrated it was a facebook notification Lily opened it and dropped her phone her eyes welling up with tear

"Lily whats wrong" Sam paused the movie and sat next to her she picked up Lily's phone and read the notification:

**Caleb Knight**

**Posted at 21:13**

**Lily Chao is not only a liar she's a slut aswell. She threw herself on me I tryed to pull her off but she was so desperate. So I just wanted to let everybody know what a dirty little slapper she is so that every man can be aware of what a tramp she is.**

**14 people like this**

Lily broke down into tears Sam wrapped her arms around her bestfriend trying her best to comfort her

"Shhh Lily its going to be okay I promise you"


End file.
